1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical system having an object information reproduction means which is able to reproduce information about the unevenness and the like of a diseased part of a patient, so that a doctor is able to diagnose the diseased part of the object similarly to a case in which the diseased part is directly touched.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope capable of observing a part of an object such as a diseased part in the colon which cannot be directly observed and, if necessary, capable of curing the diseased part by using a curing device has been widely used in a medical field.
For example, if the diseased part of an object is diagnosed in an observation by using an endoscope, it is important for a doctor to know the degree of swelling. Since an image having a parallax cannot be obtained with an ordinary endoscope, it is difficult to visually confirm the unevenness of a diseased part. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-216403, there is disclosed an apparatus having a three-dimensional endoscope which includes two object optical systems in order to enable the operator to three-dimensionally observe an object.
Although the shape can be three-dimensionally confirmed with the aforesaid three-dimensional endoscope, an operator (a doctor) cannot confirm in a tactile manner the object. Therefore, information cannot be effectively utilized. For example, a problem arises in that, if there is unevenness the diseased part of an object, the degree of the unevenness of the diseased part cannot be confirmed in a tactile manner.
The aforesaid problem also arises in medical devices except for the endoscopes.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-92650 has disclosed a technology which has a detection means for detecting a load current to be applied to a motor for electrically driving a warp-enabled section formed in an endoscope. As a result, an increase in the load current which takes place when the leading portion of an insertion section of the endoscope comes in contact with the inner wall of the colon can be detected. If the aforesaid increase exceeds a predetermined level, an LED is caused to emit light in the visual field of the ocular section via a comparator so as to cause an operator to visually confirm that the subject warping operation is in a dangerous state.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-87530 has disclosed a structure having a motor for electrically driving a warp-enabled section formed in an endoscope, a pressure sensor located adjacent to the leading portion of the insertion section and a brake mechanism constituted so as to brake an operation of a warp operating member for warping the warp-enabled section if the pressure detected by the pressure sensor has exceeded a predetermined level. As a result, if the leading portion of the insertion section comes in contact with the inner wall, it is detected by the pressure sensor. If the warp-enabled section is further warped in a direction in which it comes in contact with the inner wall, the operation of the warp operating section for performing the displacing operation is safely inhibited.
Since the aforesaid two publications have been constituted in order to prevent a dangerous warping operation, they cannot improve the diagnosing function of an operator.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Utility Model Publication No. 2-33761 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-65903) has disclosed a structure having a motor which is, via a transmitting shaft, connected to a warp operating member for driving a warp-enabled section formed in an endoscope. The structure further includes a strain gauge connected to the motor for detecting the quantity of the strain of the driving force for warping the member, the driving force being transmitted by the transmitting shaft. If the quantity of the strain detected by the strain gauge is determined to be an abnormal level, a piezoelectric element fastened to the lever for performing the warping operation is driven by an alarm device driving circuit so as to give vibrations to the operator.
In addition, the aforesaid disclosure is arranged in such a manner that the alarm device driving circuit is operated in response to a signal transmitted from a detecting device for detecting the output from the strain gauge whenever a determination has been made that there is a risk that the warp-enabled section of the insertion section is further warped. If a large output from the strain gauge has been detected, the piezoelectric element is vibrated more strongly so as to notify the greater danger.
In general, a doctor intends to synthetically make a diagnosis by maximally utilizing the sense in a tactile manner with the hand in a case where the diseased part can be directly touched by the hand. That is, a doctor makes a diagnosis by utilizing information in a tactile manner (the degree of unevenness, the hardness and/or the fever of the diseased part) obtained in a case where the doctor touches the diseased part by the hand.
However, the conventional technologies have not disclosed a medical system or a medical apparatus with which a diagnosis can be made by utilizing information obtained by palpation if a diseased part which cannot be directly touched by the hand is diagnosed. Therefore, there is a need for a medical system or a medical apparatus with which a further accurate diagnosis can be made.